Murasakibara Twins!
by e.laxxy
Summary: Berawal dari penjemputan titan ungu -Murasakibara Atsushi- di kediamannya. Tak disangka Midorima Shintaro bertemu dengan seorang gadis maniak ramalan seperti dirinya!


Berawal dari rencana pertemuan mendadak yang diadakan di Maji Burger dan menjemput sang titan ungu di rumahnya, tak disangka-sangka Midorima Shintaro bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sukses menarik atensinya.

 **Murasakibara Twins?!**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

[Midorima Shintaro x OC]

Romance, Friendship

Rate **T**

Warning: **Standard Warning Applied + OS**

 **DLDR!**

Pagi ini, kapten Kisedai mengadakan pertemuan mendadak di Maji Burger. Entah, katanya ada sesuatu yang harus dibahas pada hari libur seperti ini. Di kediaman pria bersurai _navy blue_. Tampak sang pria dim tersebut masih terlelap di ranjang kesayangannya. Namun, bunyi berisik yang bersumber dari ponselnya memaksanya untuk bangun, siapa yang berani menganggu waktu tidur Aomine Daiki selain sang Emperor? Hanya satu kemungkinan yaitu,

"Halo—" belum selesai ia mengeluarkan umpatannya, sang penelepon sudah berteriak dengan kencangnya.

"AOMINECCHIIIIIIIII~" Sudah jelas. Siapa lagi yang berani menganggunya kalau bukan Kise Ryota?

"Grrrr KISE TEMEEEE~ KENAPA KAU MEMBANGUNKANKU?" geramnya. Di seberang sana terdengar sangat ramai.

"Ano.. Aomine-kun tidak lupa kan? Hari ini Akashi-kun menyuruh kita berkumpul di Maji Burger jam 9 dan ini sudah setengah sembilan. Cepatlah berangkat menuju halte atau kami akan 'mengumpan'kanmu pada Akashi-kun kalau sampai kita terlambat nanti. Jaa matane Aomine-kun!"

"O-oi Tetsu! Argh! Baiklah!" Aomine buru-buru bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Lain Aomine, lain lagi dengan segerombolan pelangi yang sedang berdiri di depan kediaman Murasakibara.

-0-

"Bayi besar itu pasti masih terlelap-nanodayo." Ujar pemuda bersurai hijau sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

"Baiklah, biar aku saja-ssu yang membangunkan Murasakibaracchi!" Kise melangkah dengan ceria menuju pintu rumah Murasakibara. Ia menekan bel berkali-kali hingga sesosok perempuan berambut ungu keluar sambil menguap. Ia tinggi, lumayan tinggi untuk seorang perempuan, mungkin... 170-180 cm. Dia mirip Murasakibara, bisa dibilang versi perempuannya.

"Ano... Kau mencari siapa pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya.

"E-eh? Maaf menganggu Oba-san! Kami teman-teman Murasakibaracchi mau menjemputnya Oba-san."

"Murasakibara? Aku juga Murasakibara lho! Yang mana yang temanmu? Akihiro, Atsuhiro, atau Atsushi? Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku oba-san! Aku ini masih SMA nee... Siapa namamu?" cerocosnya. Sementara Kise masih bengong karena kelakuan makhluk titan cantik yang satu ini.

Sementara di kejauhan, terlihat Aomine berlari menghampiri Kuroko dan Midorima yang menunggu diluar rumah Murasakibara.

"Yo Midorima, Tetsu!" Lalu dia terlihat kebingungan. "Murasakibara dan Kise mana?"

"Kau lihat sendiri-nanodayo. Kise lama sekali berbincang-bincang dengan gadis disana-nodayo." Tunjuk Midorima kesal. Sementara Aomine segera menyusul Kise ke dalam.

"Oh jadi kau temannya Atsushi?" tanya gadis tersebut. "Dan Kise Ryota. Bukannya kau yang membintangi produk kecantikan itu kan?" sambungnya membuat Kise sedikit merona.

"Y-ya benar-ssu! Dan... Kau siapanya Murasakibaracchi-ssu?"

"Oh iya aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri! Aku Atsuko! Kembarannya Atsushi." Kise sukses menganga untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sejak kapan Murasakibara punya kembaran? Eh kau cantik juga. Dan..." Perkataan Aomine sukses terpotong ketika ia melihat 'sesuatu' berukuran E cup milik kembaran Murasakibara tersebut. "Seksi." Gumamnya pelan.

"Nee. Kise-kun siapa laki-laki ini? Dan apa maksudnya mengataiku seksi?!" Gerutunya.

"Ini Aominecchi-ssu! Maafkan dia, otaknya memang _hentai_ -ssu!" Sementara Kise dan Aomine sedang bergulat di depan pintu rumah, yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Are~~~ Mine-chin dan Kise-chin sedang apa disini?" ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap mata. " _Ohayou_ Atsu-chin~!" Sambungnya sambil memeluk Atsuko dan mencium pipinya. Aomine dan Kise terbelalak melihat Murasakibara.

'Dia mencuri start duluan!/ Dia mencuri start duluan-ssu!' teriak mereka berdua dalam hati.

"Atsushi, kenapa tidak turun dari tadi? Kasihan teman-temanmu menunggu lama." Katanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku masih mencari Maiuboku Atsu-chin, dan ternyata persediaan Maiuboku habis~" Murasakibara lalu memeluk Atsuko dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kembarannya tersebut. "Atsu-chin~ boleh tidak aku minta tolong?"

"Hn? Minta tolong apa?" ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap lembut kepala Murasakibara.

"Berhubung ibu tidak memberiku uang saku selama liburan dan maiuboku menipis, aku pinjam uangnya ya Atsu-chinnnnnn~" rengeknya manja. Sementara Aomine dan Kise masih menganga dengan lebarnya. Atsuko yang mengerti perubahan suasanapun segera menetralisir keadaan.

"Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun, maafkan Atsushi ya, dia memang suka manja begini kalau bertemu denganku, hehehe..." celetuknya sambil tertawa malu. "Dan Atsushi, baiklah. Bawa saja kartu kreditku yang satunya dan jangan beli maiubo banyak-banyak!"

Murasakibara tersenyum dengan wajah ngantuknya, " _Arigatou_ Atsu-chinku sayaaaang~" ujarnya kegirangan sambil menggendong dan memutar tubuh Atsuko.

"Atsushi turunkan aku! Oh iya kalian mau pergi kan? Tunggu sebentar! Aku ikut~" Atsuko segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau mempunyai saudara kandung secantik dia, Murasakibara. Tapi kenapa baru ini aku melihat dia?" tanya Aomine.

"Atsu-chin kan tinggal di Paris, dia tinggal disana sejak usia 5 tahun bersama ayah. Sekarang dia pulang dan mulai bersekolah di Yosen denganku nanti~" jawabnya malas. "Nee~ Atsu-chin mau ikut kami sungguhan? Sebaiknya jangan deh~"

"Aku cuma ikut sampai di depan Maji Burger saja kok, setelah itu aku dijemput temanku." Mereka berempat lalu keluar dari rumah Murasakibara dan segera menghampiri Kuroko dan Midorima.

-0-

"Lama sekali-nodayo!" Gerutu Midorima sebal. Lalu amukannya berhenti setelah melihat gadis yang sedang dipeluk Murasakibara.

"Ah Murasakibara-kun akhirnya datang juga. Dan... _Sumimasen_ apakah gadis ini pacarnya Murasakibara?" tanya Kuroko.

"Perkenalkan ini kembarannya Murasakibaracchi-ssu! Namanya Atsukocchi!" cerocos Kise riang. Sementara Aomine melenggang menuju Midorima yang kacamatanya melorot.

"Dia cantik kan, Midorima?"

"Cantik sekali-nanodayo." Bisiknya dengan rona tipis di wajahnya. "EEH! Bukan berarti aku suka padanya-nodayo." Tambahnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

" _Yoroshiku desu minna!_ " sapanya riang. Lalu mereka berenam berjalan menuju halte dan menunggu bis.

"Atsuko-san, kau tinggi sekali untuk perempuan, berapa tinggimu?"

"Cuma 178cm kok! Di Paris, ketika aku ikut modelling aku paling pendek lho! Tapi setelah aku kembali ke Jepang, rupanya aku sama titannya dengan Atsushi!" candanya sambil tertawa. Pemuda pelangi lainya minus Murasakibara _facepalm_.

"Ano, baru kali ini aku bertemu perempuan yang lebih tinggi dariku. Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_." Ujar Kuroko. Lalu bis datang dan mereka menaikinya. Murasakibara duduk dengan Atsuko di baris pertama, Aomine dengan Kise di belakang Murasakibara, sementara Midorima dan Kuroko di baris samping mereka.

"Kuroko Tetsuya? Sepertinya aku familiar dengan nama itu." Atsuko nampak berpikir. "Apakah Tetsunami itu anggota keluargamu?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Ano, sebenarnya dia adikku dan kami sudah lama berpisah, dia ada di luar negeri bersama ibuku."

"Oh jadi dugaanku benar, aku mengenalnya, ia _kouhai_ ku semasa SMP dulu." Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Dan si pria berkacamata ini siapa?" tunjuknya pada Midorima.

"Midorima Shintaro-nanodayo, zodiak cancer dan golongan darah B-nanodayo. Dan.. kau?"

"Murasakibara Atsuko, zodiak libra dan golongan darah O. Tunggu, cara berkenalanmu aneh sekali!" cerocos Atsuko sambil menjabat tangan Midorima. Entah mengapa ia merasa tangannya seperti tersengat listrik. Sontak saja ia merona dan cepat-cepat melepaskannya.

"Dia ini maniak oha-asa-ssu!" celetuk Kise. Atsuko mengerutkan dahinya. "Oha-asa? Apa itu?"

"Nee~ Atsu-chin tidak tahu? Oha-asa ini semacam ramalan bintang seperti yang biasa Atsu-chin baca di majalah. Bedanya Mido-chin itu _freak_ sekali~" jelas Murasakibara.

"Err. Tunggu dulu-nanodayo! Kau tadi bilang apa Murasakibara? Atsuko juga membaca ramalan bintang-nodayo?" seru Midorima antusias. Sementara di mata Atsuko terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Kau sungguh tahu banyak tentang ramalan bintang? Sekarang cepat jelaskan mengenai ramalan bintang libra hari ini!" Atsuko berdiri dan pindah tempat di sebelah Midorima. Sementara yang lainnya minus Murasakibara sweatdrop.

"Murasakibara! Jangan bilang kembaranmu juga percaya ramalan begituan!?" bisik Aomine diikuti anggukan Kise dan Kuroko.

" _Nani_? Oh Atsu-chin memang maniak ramalan bintang, tapi belum separah Mido-chin sih~" jelas Murasakibara sambil membuka maiubonya.

'Beruntung sekali Midorima! Beruntung sekali Midorimacchi-ssu!'

"Libra ya? Hmm. _Lucky item_ mu hari ini adalah celengan sapi-nanodayo." Midorima tampak asyik mengobrol dengan Atsuko, sepertinya...

"Mereka cocok ya, Murasakibara-kun?" celetuk Kuroko. Murasakibara hanya mengangguk malas menanggapinya.

"Dan apakah oha-asa hanya seputar _lucky item_ dan peringkat keberuntungan saja, Midorima-kun?" Midorima mengangguk pelan dan ia mulai penasaran dengan gadis ini.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku mengenai yang biasa kau baca-nodayo?" Atsuko mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. _Sialan dia manis sekali-nanodayo!_ Jeritnya dalam hati. Ia merasa wajahnya makin menghangat.

"Yang biasa kubaca tidak menunjukkan soal _lucky item_ , melainkan keberuntungan dalam percintaan, pekerjaan dan keuangan—" Midorima menatap gadis itu intens dan wajahnya makin merona saja. "Kau cancer kan? Tadi aku sempat membaca soal zodiakmu. Hmmm..." Ia memasang ekspresi berpikir yang membuat jantung Midorima berdegup 2 kali lebih cepat.

"Untuk percintaan, sepertinya dalam waktu dekat-dekat ini ,kau akan dekat dengan seseorang dan ada kemungkinan akan berpacaran dengannya. Pekerjaan, kau akan mengalami sedikit masalah, untuk itu jangan lupakan _lucky item_ mu Midorima-kun! Dan keuangan, sepertinya bulan ini banyak pemasukan." Ujarnya menutup penjelasannya, namun Midorima masih menatapnya intens. "Eh Midorima-kun? Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?" katanya dengan suara yang lumayan keras dan menempelkan tangannya di dahi Midorima. Kuroko masih menatap mereka datar, sementara Aomine dan Kise mulai gigit jari karena gagal mencuri _start_ , dan Murasakibara tersenyum tipis.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa-nanodayo!" jawabnya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Atsuko dari dahinya.

" _Nee_ Midorima-kun, kau keberatan tidak kalau kita bertukar nomor ponsel? Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak soal oha-asa itu..." tanya Atsuko sambil menopang dagu melihat Midorima.

"Bo-boleh saja-nodayo. I-ini masukkan saja nomor ponselmu-nanodayo." Midorima membuang muka namun tetap memberikan ponselnya pada Atsuko. Atsuko mengetikkan nomornya pada Midorima dan menyimpannya. "Yosh! Sudah selesai! Eh lihat kita hampir sampai Maji Burger!" tunjuknya. Lalu mereka berenam bersiap-siap turun dari bis.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya _minna_!" setelah turun terlebih dahulu ia mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Murasakibara lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ingat Atsushi, jangan terlalu banyak membeli maiubo!" pesannya sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya.

"Haa~ baiklah Atsu-chin! Aku menyayangimu~" ia mencium Murasakibara lalu berjalan menuju keempat orang yang lain. Pertama ia menghampiri Kise yang paling dekat jaraknya.

"Sampai jumpa Kise-kun! Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi membahas masalah Modelling!" ujarnya ceria sambil mencium pipi Kise. Sementara Kise sukses menahan darah yang mati-matian ingin keluar dari hidungnya, lalu ia beralih pada Aomine Daiki di sebelahnya.

" _Nee_ ~ Aomine-kun, Atsushi sering bercerita tentangmu. Rupanya kau suka model Horikita Mai itu ya? Haaah~ lain kali kalau ia sedang senggang aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengannya. Kebetulan aku akan ada proyek dengannya!" Lagi-lagi ia mencium Aomine seperti yang dilakukannya pada Kise. Aomine langsung menggumam, "MA-MA-MAI-CHAN?!"

Ia lalu berjalan menuju Midorima tanpa menyadari Kuroko yang dilewatinya.

"Atsu-chiiiiin~ kau jahat sekali melewati Kuroko!" celetuk Murasakibara. Ia lalu menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat Kuroko.

" _Are?!_ _Go-gomenasaiiii_ Kuroko-kun! Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari hawa keberadaanmu! _Gomenasaiiii~"_ Atsuko ber- _ojigi_ berkali-kali, sejak kapan dia jadi seperti Ryo Sakurai?

" _Daijoubu_ Atsuko-san. Hawa keberadaanku memang tipis. Jadi bukan kesalahanmu juga." Atsuko tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak surai _baby blue_ Kuroko lalu mencium dahi Kuroko. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju Midorima.

"Midorima-kun..." Bisiknya sambil memeluk erat Midorima.

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!" Kise dan Aomine berteriak bebarengan, sementara Kuroko hanya memasang wajah datar dan Murasakibara menjatuhkan maiubonya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menghubungiku— ah tidak! Kau harus menghubungiku. Aku masih ingin tahu banyak tentangmu dan ramalanmu." Ia lalu berjinjit pelan dan mencium bibir Midorima. Sekilas mengingatkan kita kepada Alex dan Kagami Taiga. " _Jaa ne Minna!_ " ujarnya sambil berjalan menjauh.

 **BLUSH. BLUSH. BLUSH!**

Wajah merah Midorima sudah mengalahkan warna rambut Akashi sekarang. Sementara keempat temannya langsung menerjangnya dari belakang.

"DIA TADI MENCIUMKU DI PIPI-SSU! DAN MIDORIMACCHI?! DIA BAHKAN MENDAPATKAN PELUKAN DAN CIUMAN BIBIR-SSU!"

"BRENGSEK KAU MIDORIMA! KAU INGIN MENCARI KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN YA?!"

"Araaaa~ sepertinya kau dianggap salah satu orang spesial baginya, Mido-chin~" Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Midorima. "Kurasa aku akan bersaudara denganmu sebentar lagi, _nee_ Mido-chin?"

"Dan dia tadi mencium kami semua... Apa tidak apa-apa Murasakibara-kun?" tanya Kuroko polos.

"Mungkin dia terbiasa dengan pergaulannya ketika di Paris, Kuro-chin~ Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Alex-chin, Muro-chin sering bercerita padaku kalau Alex-chin juga seperti itu." Jawabnya cuek sambil melahap maiubo terakhirnya. Dan mereka menengok ke arah Midorima yang sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

 **OWARI  
**

A/N : Ohayou minna! Hanny-chan disini! Sebelumnya izinkan Hanny-chan kenalan dan menjelaskan sesuatu. Sebenernya Hanny-chan minjem Akun FFN Mei-nee yang lagi sibuk kuliah di luar negeri, berhubung beasiswanya melarang dia bawa gadgetnya jadi semua gadget dan barang-barang yang ga boleh dibawa dititipin ke Hanny. FYI, Hanny adiknya Mei-nee. Kita kembar tapi Mei-nee lahir duluan, selisih 3 harian^^. Jadi begini, Mei-nee suka banget sama Naruto dan Hanny suka banget Kuroko no Basuke. Ketika hanny mampir ke akun mei-nee ternyata beberapa fict naruto mei-nee masih belum selesai. Sebenernya, mei-nee minta tolong ke hanny buat nyelesainnya, berhubung Hanny gapernah nonton Naruto. Jadinya hanny nyumbang beberapa fict Kuroko no Basuke aja yah^^ dan nanti setelah mei-nee balik ke Indo, dia janji bakal lanjutin fict yang belum selesai. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu Minna~~~


End file.
